


four weddings and a funeral

by desitonystark



Series: ironhusbands [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 4+1, Avengers: Endgame Compliant, M/M, UNTIL THEY DON'T, and then very angsty, because 5 weddings and a funeral is a bad name, this is very fluffy, tony and rhodey get married again and again and again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: Rhodey and Tony get married(and again and again and again)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: ironhusbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545103
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	four weddings and a funeral

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a chapter in my rhodeytony collection, but i recently wrote a companion piece for it so i'm reposting it seperately

**1.**

The first place they get married is Amsterdam.

Tony shows up in a three piece suit to Edwards, and finagles with Rhodey's superiors until he gets extremely annoyed and simply says "If you don't give Private Rhodes leave, I won't give you anything."

Things go pretty smoothly after that, and Rhodey is on the jet within the hour. Tony crowds him into the sofa, straddling his waist and whispers, "Lighten up sour patch we're getting married," before nipping at his neck.

Rhodey's so surprised that he forgets to be mad about Tony using his considerable leverage and tugs on Tony's chin until he's facing Rhodey completely.

"Say that again," he says softly; not letting up his hold until Tony sighs and starts talking.

"Netherlands legalised same sex marriage yesterday. We're getting married sour patch."

Rhodey moves his hands until they're intertwined in Tony's hair; tugging softly and leaning up to capture his lips once, twice, a thousand times because _they're getting married._

Tony's still laughing as he spreads him out against the couch, to keyed up to shift them to the bed, but he looks up at Rhodey with such unabashed fondness that Rhodey doesn't even try to shut up- just focuses on turning his laughs into gasps and moans.

Later, when they're curled up in each other- limbs entangled; Rhodey moves his chin from where its resting on Tony's head and says "that's a horrible way to propose, I want a re-do."

Tony turns to him, eyes bright and replies, "What makes you think this is your first wedding?"

and Rhodey laughs until he gets a stitch; and spends the rest of the journey showing Tony just how much he loves him.

/

**2.**

When news reaches Iraq that Massachusetts is the first state to legalise gay marriage, Rhodey cashes in all his pending leave and gets 10 days off.

When he touches down in Logan, Tony is already there- and the jet is covered in heart shaped decoratives.

"You realise that we aren't flying anywhere right? We can't fly around Boston and rappel down in MIT, we're going to normal way; by bus."

Predictably, Tony shudders against him; and turns to Rhodey with his lip jutting out "Please don't subject my derriere to public transport, I'm too rich for this."

He nips at the offending lip and whispers, "Don't worry- you can sit on my lap."

They pull it off splendidly, a bit of slurring and swaying and everyone is convinced that Tony is just drunk and overly physical- instead of sober and just affectionate with his husband.

They get married at the chapel just outside MIT, and the pastor knows them well enough that Tony doesn't even have to buy his silence.

Rhodey allows himself 10 minutes of close contact with his husband before they keep careful distance; just because Massachusetts has legalised it doesn't mean DADT isn't still in effect.

The distance lasts until they make it to the penthouse suite, and Rhodey slams Tony up against the door; latching onto his neck immediately and rubbing the back of his palm against his hardening dick.

"Happy honeymoon husband," he breathes against his skin before dropping to his knees, and Tony just moans in response.

/

**3.**

The day DADT gets repealed, Rhodey goes up to General Macweather and says, “I’m gay.”

To his credit, General Macweather just blinks and says, “so you’ve been fucking that Stark boy?”

Rhodey bites down all cutting responses and nods once, “Sir as I understand it, its pretty normal to fuck your husband.”

General Macweather just raises a single eyebrow, and Rhodey is genuinely terrified that the general can hear his heart pounding.

“I assume you’re here to ask for leave,”he says finally; and Rhodey just about holds in a sigh of relief.

“Sir yes sir,” he says and spreads his legs slightly so he’s standing in parade rest.

“You get 7 days off at the end of the month,” General Macweather says, “but if, and only if you hold off telling your squadron for another week.”

“Sir?” this time Rhodey doesn’t keep the bite out of his voice.

“Pipe down Lt, there’s been a poll going around the base ever since Washington started making noise about Don’t Ask Don’t Tell and I stand to lose a good 3k if you come out this week.”

“You’ve - ” Rhodey’s throat is dry, “you’ve been betting on my sexuality Sir?”

“The whole damn world knows you’re gay Lt Rhodes, you only got to spend 5 minutes around you and that Stark boy to know he’s got you wrapped around his pinky finger.”

“Now keep your trap shut and don’t cost me three thousand, and you can leave at the end of the month to go marry him all over again.”

There’s a brief second before he’s dismissed, but Rhodey can feel the weight of their secret pulling him down every second he’s not near Tony. There’s this newfound urgency now that Don’t Ask Don’t Tell has been repealed, this newfound desperation to let the world know that Tony is _his._

He touches down in New York, where Tony has temporarily relocated so that he can fulfil his desire to build a massive Tower and fuck up the Manhattan skyline forever, and he doesn’t even think; he gathers Tony in his arms- wrapping Tony’s legs around his waist and slants his head up to kiss him.

He’s barely aware of the cameras and the media and the insane amount of coverage this must be getting; too caught up in the feeling of Tony against him, pressing smiles on his lips.

“Lets get married,” he whispers, setting Tony down and pressing their foreheads together, “lets have a huge crazy society wedding; marry me again Tony Stark.”

and Tony kisses him and says, “Always.”

/

**4.**

After Carol brings him back from Space, Rhodey can’t seem to leave Tony’s side. He’s been through the routine of losing Tony so many times that its almost an old trick, but Rhodey couldn’t stop thinking of all the nights he’d had to wake Tony up because of _this very nightmare_ and there was some finality to it that terrified him.

He uses any excuse to touch Tony, to hold his hand, to balance him by placing his palm on the small of his back, to curl his arms around him on the couch; until one day Tony snaps.

“I’m not a fragile doll!” he yells and Rhodey’s arms are stretched out in an aborted motion to hold him that Tony’s slipped out of, “so you need to stop treating me like one.”

They stay like that for several seconds, Rhodey on the couch with his arms outstretched, and Tony, standing, with his arms crossed against his chest in defiance.

“I can’t - ” Rhodey wets his lips, “The six months you were in Space were the most terrifying six months of my life. I need to touch you, to remind myself that you’re still here.”

Tony’s gaze softens, and he comes closer to press a delicate kiss on the corner of Rhodey’s mouth.

“You know,” Tony murmers, “its been about 20 years since our first wedding? What do you say we go full camp and have a vows renewal ceremony?”

**

Its a small affair, and Tony debates whether or not to call who’s left of the Avengers; but he’s not seen Steve since he collapsed in front of him in a fit of rage; and his wedding didn’t really seem like the time to rehash all that.

They call Happy and Pepper, and Pepper’s eccentric uncle Morgan because Tony absolutely adores him; and the whole thing is over in 30 minutes.

They kiss and everybody throws flowers, and if Rhodey turns away to hide his tears in the crook of Tony’s neck; nobody says a thing.

They’re lounging in the backyard, neck-ties pulled off and sleeves rolled up- lazily exchanging kisses when a black sedan pulls up.

Steve and Natasha step out, and Tony tenses against Rhodey.

They’re with Scott Lang, who everybody assumed had died in the Snap, but somehow survived and now has this crazy time travel idea.

“Wait wait wait,” Rhodey says, looking up at Scott from where he’s sitting, “Are you telling me that your idea of time travel is based on Back to the Future?”

Scott nods, and Tony doesn’t even try to suppress an eye roll.

“The answer’s no Cap, I’m sorry.”

Steve sighs, “Tony I get it, and I’m happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance?”

Tony looks up from where he’s curled against Rhodey’s chest, “I got my second chance right here Cap, can’t roll the dice on it”

Later, after they’ve left, Rhodey turns slightly and says, “It would be nice if your spiderkid were here for the next one”

“The next what sugarplum?”

“The next wedding. We’ve had about 4 now and we’ve never really had everyone attend. It’d be nice, get the whole family together; really celebrate us.”

Tony just hums, “maybe for our 25th anniversary. We’ll get Pepper go wild.”

/

**+1**

They never have a fifth wedding.

They never reach their 25th anniversary.

There’s a thrum of power that surges through the battlefield, and the aliens froth and blend into the sky, dispersed into the wind; and even before he turns, Rhodey knows what’s happened.

He knows as he pushes the boots off the ground, soaring across the battlefield, looking; until he sees Tony- sagged against a boulder.

He’s bleeding from his temple, half his body is charred, and there, clasped in his right hand; is the infinity gauntlet- frozen in a snap.

He sets down lightly, flipping up the faceplate and bending down so he’s at eye-level.

Tony’s eyes flail for a couple of seconds, glassy and unfocused until they zero in on him.

General Macweather had once told him, _Son, the battlefield is no place for tears, _so Rhodey just smiles, cups Tony’s face as best he can and says “Its okay, you did good Tones.”

Tony’s lips move ever so slightly, and his voice is barely a whisper, “love you."

and Rhodey watches as the lights fade out of his eyes, and his chest rises and falls for the last time, and his head lols back.

Rhodey watches, as his husband dies; and only once Tony’s body collapses within itself- falling against Rhodey; does Rhodey let himself cry.

All around him, the men and women Rhodey has fought alongside, kneel.

They kneel for their saviour, for the man who sacrificed everything.

but Rhodey just cries, clutching onto his limp husband’s body like it will somehow bring him back to life.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline for this is very vague but roughly:  
Amsterdam happens in 1998, MIT in 2004, DADT got repealed in 2011 and the very last one happens just before the events of Endgame, so 2023 
> 
> //
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/186679012567/four-weddings-and-a-funeral)  
[my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
-A


End file.
